


Breezeblocks

by GalekhXigisi



Series: Menstrual fics [22]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Forced Pregnancy, I dont write for mcyt on my main anymore, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, No Aftercare, Nonbinary Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Rape Recovery, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Teen Pregnancy, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy, dream is a cunt tbh, dream u dirty dirty man, he/they pronouns for techno, rape between techno/dream, rape between tommy/dream, these tags are v background and really only implied references, unrelated to actual people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Tommy sought shelter after exile and it only resulted in pain.Now that Techno has decided to take him in, he realizes that it doesn't have to be like that.And life decides to shove shit down his throat, as it always does.It decides to shove shit down Techno's throat, too.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Menstrual fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559251
Comments: 33
Kudos: 490





	1. You always said how you love (dogs)

Tommy clears his throat softly, unable to find it in him to let out that typical _Tommy_ personality he displays. He feels bad, nowadays, which isn’t at all that uncommon. He thinks it may be from the lack of eating, though, between his lack of an appetite, lack of food, and the never-ending nausea that has yet to even relent. Tommy's stomach grumbles but he’s rather reluctant to eat, knowing what’s going to happen now as he does so. It takes him a total of twenty minutes (and a cup of tea Techno made in an attempt to help ease Tommy’s discomfort, despite not knowing what had caused it). 

He kneels in front of the toilet, letting out a weak sob as he heaves. Techno sits beside him on the floor, carefully holding the bits of Tommy’s hair out of his face, lips pursed slightly as he does so. Since when had Tommy’s hair become so long? It needed to be cut soon, once the two had enough free time to actually do so. For the time being, the two are far more focused on what’s literally happening right before them. A comforting hand gently presses to Tommy’s back. 

_A hand gently presses to Tommy's back, though nothing is gentle within the moments that follow. His ass was already propped upwards, forcefully done that way. The hand presses harshly, forcing him down and snatching the air from his lungs. He lets out a loud whimper, though the fact his own scarf from around his neck is stuffed in his mouth, hands pinned above him. He can’t fight back, too weak from a lack of food. He chokes on a sob, a gag following. He doesn’t even have anything to throw up._

Tommy can’t help his reaction to it, to his own brother. Before he can even realize what he’s doing, he slapping the older away, pushing him back rather roughly. He can hear Techno let out a sharp breath of air, nothing more than a light huff. Yet Tommy still lets out his own whine, realizing what he’s done with wide eyes. His hands clap over his mouth and he stares, not sure how to take in what he’s done and preparing for the reprimanding. 

Techno huffs, leaning up from where he had been pushed against the wall. His knees had popped in protest to the rough shove, but outside of perhaps a few pulled muscles and some strain on his joints, it wasn’t anything at all. He brings a hand up to rub at the back of his head, leaning forward with a soft hum, not entirely sure how to process it, either. After rubbing at the back of his head, finding there to be no bump from where he hit his head, he adjusts his glasses, thankful they hadn’t actually fallen off like he expected them to do. 

“I’m sorry,” Tommy says in a hushed breath, his hands folding in front of him. His nausea seems to be momentarily forgotten, replaced by a panic that will certainly leave him feeling even sicker as the momentary adrenaline wears off. “Oh my gosh, Techno, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. I can go, please, _please,_ just don’t hit me? I’ll leave and we can forget about this! You can even tell everyone where I was and what I was doing!” 

“I’m not going to hit you. Why would I hit you, Tommy?” Techno’s question stops Tommy before the teenager can even fully stand up, already almost entirely up before the words actually process. He gives a confused hum, frowning at the other, brows knitting together. 

“What?"

“I asked why I would hit you.” 

“No, no, I heard - I heard that,” he says, hands waving in front of himself. 

“Then what are you asking about?” 

“Why _aren’t_ you hitting me?” 

“Why _would_ I hit you? You pushed me. Big deal, we’re _brothers._ We used to beat the shit out of each other.” He shrugs rather nonchalantly. “Besides. You looked more scared than anything. I’m not going to hurt you for being scared. It happens.” 

“So you aren’t going to… To, well, fu…” his words trail off, eyes falling to the floor as he realizes his statement. 

_So, you aren’t going to fuck me,_ he had almost asked his brother. 

A broken sob leaves the teenager, loud as he crumbles once more. His vision blurs with the thick tears as he falls to his knees. 

What sort of semblance was this? 

Techno leans forward, not touching his brother but there for him. When Tommy hugs him tightly, he reciprocates, not minding as the other bawls. 

There’s a lot to unpack. 

  
  



	2. I hope we're still friends, yeah I hope you don't mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song the title is from : Not Allowed by TV Girl
> 
> italicized paragraphs are rape scenes/flashbacks, you don't need to read them but they give more context to the story.

Tommy’s nausea only slightly relents over the weeks. It’s limited, everything is. His body aches, though he pretends to blame it on that extended time period in exile. It doesn’t feel like it and the paranoia that it isn’t sits deeply in his chest, stealing his breath from him at the early hours of the morning, too early as the dark burns at him. He feels too alone, even if Ghostbur is still around. How was he supposed to tell his brother what had happened? He still had yet to cross that bridge with Techno, the incident in the bathroom a few weeks ago not being brought up again. 

Techno is waiting for him to say something, Tommy knows, but the thought of breaching that topic with Techno or Wilbur? It’s unimaginable, to be quite frank. 

He’s tempted to voice it to Ranboo, once he sees them again, but his chest gets a heavy pressure that not even his binder could provide, too deep in his sternum and not focused on his ribs the way his binder would. His throat feels tight and he doesn’t say anything about it, having to walk away to avoid a panic attack. Ranboo doesn’t go to unpack it but he does offer Tommy a halfhearted smile to acknowledge it when the other makes his way back towards his friend. 

He can’t deny it, though, that the way his stomach seems to grow bit by bit is heavily haunting him. He lets out a broken sob the moment he actually considers what it could be, the idea popping into his head. 

He wishes it didn’t come with a flashback. It would make things so much _easier._

Nothing is ever easy for Tommy as his fingers pull thickly at blonde locks, a scream leaving his lips as he tries his best to breathe. 

It’s pointless. 

_The fingers pull as his hair, threaded through knotted locks. It’s all that much better for Dream, the man smirking as the teen whimpers and whine, fingers grip tightly at the blanket beneath him. It was a gift, Dream had said, that he would feel good and that Tommy deserved to feel good after all that’s happened._

_It doesn’t feel good. It hurts too much and while Dream was, objectively, taking to a slow rhythm, Tommy wasn’t even one to touch himself, the dysphoria that came with it always far too overwhelming, easily canceling out the pleasure. It’s new and it burns and the tears flow thickly, despite the way Dream tries to comfort him with distractions and words. He wasn’t prepped enough, not wet enough for this. He lets out a soft cry and Dream hushes him as he goes faster._

_It isn’t the first time, accompanied by so many others. But Tommy was so desperate for a friend, to just not be alone. Dream had to have known it as he found his best times spent holding Tommy down and railing him, ignoring the screams. They stopped, no longer pleas to stop because Dream threatened to leave if he didn’t stop. The crying continues, though, because Dream just loves it that much. He loves so much about Tommy that Tommy just hates._

_._

To say the least, neither Wilbur nor Techno had been expecting the scream. For the most part, Tommy would be quiet once he was in his room, unless he had a particular thing to say, to which he wouldn’t shut up until he got it out or rambled to the point that he forgot what the original thought even was. 

He was quiet, though, something that Wilbur and Techno both knew was rather different from their time before. Tommy used to hate the quiet with a passion. He’d fill silence with a voice, with laughter and whatever else he could get out. It irked him and Techno knew that with Tommy’s intrusive thoughts and general personality, silence was one of the worst punishments. They hadn’t realized that until Phil tried to get them to play the quiet game. To their surprise, Tommy lasted a solid three days, to which he broke down and sobbed. It had been horrid and his mental health had suffered significantly because of it. 

Still, the sudden scream of pure distress isn’t something they expect, either. Tommy is loud, of course, but to that degree without warning? He wasn’t roughhousing with Tubbo, wasn’t having a quarrel with Techno, wasn’t trying to one-up Wilbur. He had said he was going to bed early and the twins hadn’t thought anything of it. Tommy slept whenever he felt like it, or whenever he crashed. He looked pretty tired so they weren’t all that surprised. Who was to say the last time he had actually slept? He was always up when Techno was up and Wilbur never pried if he didn’t have to. 

Both jump, their soft conversation coming to an abrupt stop, both quickly fumbling from their spots on the couch to stand. 

They don’t know what they’re expecting when they scramble to the boy’s room, a sword secure in Techno’s grip as the shoves the door open. He isn’t expecting Tommy to be on his bed, fingers threaded in his hair, pulling at the locks. A few little blond curls fall from his hands as his wide eyes stare off into nothingness. It’s a meltdown, one that’s clearly severe. They always are for Tommy, a rare occurrence for the boy but outside of Techno, he got them rather bad. Only the oldest could possible compare to his meltdowns, unfortunately. 

They rush forward and Wilbur wishes he could physically touch Tommy, but he can’t, nothing more than a cold gust of wind draining the warmth from the boy, who was already shivering from his horrid nerves. He fumbles back at seeing the two, entirely filled with terror. 

“I’m sorry,” he chokes out, which makes both twins confused. Tommy was almost always nonverbal whenever he had a meltdown, just as Techno. Seeing him say a sentence, even if it was short, crossed out the entire thought that this was a plain meltdown. It was something worse as Tommy grasps for Wilbur, falling through him. It only makes everything that much worse, his cries of distress rising. “Please, _please,_ don’t - don’t leave me,” he begs, so full of desperation that it hurts them both. 

“Tommy! It’s Techno and Wilbur! We aren’t going to leave you!” 

“You killed yourself, of _course,_ you left me,” Tommy chokes out. His soft demeanor full of fear shifted to anger, lashing out at the other. “Techno, you left, too! You were a _traitor_ and I sided with you _so many times!_ Tubbo exiled me! Everyone fucking _leaves!”_

“We’re not leaving _now,”_ Techno reiterates, presenting his hand to the other. 

Tommy stares at the limb for a moment before reluctantly bringing a hand forward, finding physical sensation beneath him. His eyes focus a small bit more as he breaks beneath another sob. His shoulders fall. 

“Com’ere, Theseus,” Techno says, the very first attempt at a real name outside of his dead one bringing back positive memories, ones Techno only uses for comfort. Reluctantly, the other crawls closer, hugging Techno tightly. 

-

They don’t ask about it until hours later, when Tommy has calmed down enough to drink tea without almost throwing it up. His hands are still slightly shaking and his eyes are still a bit different, but he sits beside Techno, curled up in the man’s cape, leaning against his side. He breathes slowly, on purpose now. He feels bad, but he’s now at least somewhat out of the disassociated line he was on previously. 

“I’m sorry about - about earlier,” he murmurs, voice quiet. It scratches at his throat, unfortunately. 

“It’s alright,” Wilbur voices from his own spot next to them, not touching either out of fear of sapping the warmth from them. “No harm done.” 

“I scared you both,” he says, still distant at his eyes peer into the cup on the coffee table. “It wasn’t even something to be upset about.” 

“Well, what happened,” Wilbur asks, his twin letting his head dip once in a nod. Tommy more feels the nod than anything. 

Tommy's lips purse as he shifts, almost uncomfortably. “I didn’t want to… I don’t…” He shifts again. 

“Take your time,” Techno gently comforts in a soft voice. 

“I didn’t want Dream to leave,” Tommy murmurs. His fingers bunch up the fabric of the man’s cape. “I would do - I would do _anything,_ anything at all to make sure he stayed.” He clears his throat, body shaking even more. “I didn’t think it would end up with - well, with a - a _baby_ on the way.” 

_“What,”_ Techno asks, his voice as deadpan as ever. 

Tommy doesn’t respond, fingers shaking slightly. 

“I just wanted him to _stay,”_ Tommy murmurs. 

After that, Tommy refuses to say a word, unable to find a response to anything, disassociating heavily on the couch. He’s comfortable, though, unfortunately. 


	3. I would react badly to the slightest hint of hesitance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for implied/mentioned past rape/non-con between underage characters, negotiations to add on further rape/non-con, child abuse, as well as general bullshit governments and adults. These themes will heavily continue on so please be wary. They most likely will be in the background, but still
> 
> Title from the song It Took Me By Surprise

Technoblade was three years old when he lost his faith in the world. He had lost his faith the instant his mothers had attempted to help a handful of orphans and it had ended in their slaughter, no remorse for the two women who had been nothing but kind. They were warriors, strong, defending vaults and leaving no remorse in their wake. But outside of work, they were two women, kind as can be, one of which was a shape shifting piglin hybrid and the other a full-blooded piglin. It had taken a lot of magic and potions for them to end with son, but, eventually, Technoblade had been born, upheld to the world and placed on a pedestal, an exact duplicate to his shape shifting mama. 

His distrust for the government had stemmed from the way his mothers’ murders and the horrid aftermath Techno had been in was handled. No punishment for the children, who had played innocent and made Techno nothing but a piece of meat for their enjoyment. Techno’s screams and pleas had been nothing. 

Who would jail a three year old for the murder of his mothers? Apparently, a twisted enough government who deemed Technoblade less than piglin. Interspecies breeds were always frowned upon for piglins, Techno was quickly made aware. He had spent five years learning how to defend himself, learning from seeing things. He was the youngest there. Yet he was never actually babied. Years later, when he sees the blood of his sibling on his hands, he wishes he would have, wishes he wouldn’t have gone for Tubbo and instead have gone for Schlatt, slicing his throat for even trying to get Techno to attack his sibling. The voices had sent him on a murder spree after, taking over and giving him no remorse as he killed his friends and allies, anger neverending within that moment. 

At eight years old, he was a feral child roaming the woods, sent to the earthen lands, cast out of the nether for his first murder spree. He’d murdered those orphans without remorse, taking up anything and everything he could remember from his mothers. Techno hadn’t inherited much from them, given that the three already had little to their names, but he had their heritage, old paintings in a book with letters Techno had learned from those in prison, a few weapons, and some other small items. They were below the poverty line, to be honest, and Technoblade had always cherished every bit of their love in the little cave he had called home at such a young age. 

He’s feral, to say the very least. He’s non-verbal but picks up a million different languages in his travels, exploring the world with reckless abandon and finding wherever he can to camp out. 

Things had gone to shit when he was ten years old. He’d found a town, one that would occasionally feed him in trade that he harvested their farms for them and tended to their stock. The child had never been one to turn down the hospitality. They were quick to take up the offers, tending to the elderly village as was needed, even helping bury a few residences after a handful of mobs had attacked and taken them out. He did everything in his power to fend for the village, barely sleeping in order to help, wanting nothing more than to keep this village as safe as he could. They were saviors, to Techno, put on a pedestal in place of parents. He cherished them and brought them meats and hunted for them. He even chased down a pack of dogs for one lady who had lost her own and wanted them back. It had resulted in a broken ankle and no sort of real reward, but the woman had thanked him and praised the boy. Everything in Technoblade had lit up happily, cherishing this feeling. 

However, the withers hadn’t stopped attacking and Techno could see that the population was dwindling. His worries began to grow as two bodies turned to three, then to seven, increasing more and more as time went on, going into the double digits easily. His anxiety doesn’t at all still. 

He wants to show his appreciation for not being thwacked out of the village with a broom simply for existing as he had been so many times before. He wants to thank them for letting him stay. So, he does the one thing he knows how to. He falls back onto violence, sleighing the withers with an expert hand, smiling widely as he presents the skulls to them. 

They stare him down and beat him until he can barely move and Techno doesn’t understand. He never has and never will understand how the village could have seen the murderous beast as a “blessing” but they had and they were quick to shun him for it, insuring the boy would never come back. 

At least then, Techno had seen a light at the end of that tunnel. Phil had helped Techno, had put up with the boy’s feral fighting and taken him into his home. He had made it a home for the child and their three siblings, constructing a world Techno hadn’t seen since they were a child. It had changed a lot of things about how they viewed life and Techno had taken to a home life reluctantly. 

There is no light at the end of this tunnel. There isn’t a singular light here at the end of this tunnel, just never-ending darkness that invades their vision. Their lungs feel cold and heavy, similar to stone. And they hold their breath at the proposal they were just given. 

Tommy and Ranboo are downstairs. They’ve been for a while now, sent down into the makeshift basement room Techno had quickly thrown together for the boy and Techno had sent him down earlier the instant he got a message from Phil, cryptic as can be and irking them to no end. Techno’s nerves are on end. 

“You want me to have sex with you?” Techno repeats, their voice bland and as uninterested as ever. 

“Once a week. I won’t bother you, or anyone associated with you, generally allied with you.” 

Techno purses their lips. Techno’s never been one for generally having any partner, much less a sexual partner. He had no form of sexual interest in anyone. He feels uncomfortable even being around the other, being around  _ Dream. _ But his proposal makes his hairs stand on end. He wants to throw up, actually. 

“I’ll even leave Tommy alone, too,” Dream says, arms up in a shrug, smirking lightly beneath the mask. “You know, if Tommy is associated with you.” 

Techno hums softly in reply, not giving him and actual answer. He shifts the tiniest bit, uncomfortable. 

“Does that include Ghostbur, if he chooses not to interact with you,” he asks, “as well as Glatt?” 

“You’re working with Glatt now,” Dream asks with a smirk, one that edges onto venomous as he laughs. “You killed Quackity and now you’re working with Schlatt? That’s a twist.” 

“I’m not working with him, he’s just here, like Ghostbur.” 

Dream smiles and shrugs slightly. “Fine, fine, I’ll leave all the ghosts be, I guess.” He waves Techno off, as if Techno is the king of ghosts, too. Considering the voices they hear, they probably are. 

“What are your terms and conditions exactly,” Techno asks, fist fleshing around the hilt of his axe. It would take nothing to kill the admit right here, right now. But it would mean all of L’Manberg would want Techno’s head, plus Tommy’s. Techno is almost certain they’ll find Ranboo and Phil, too, making for a less than a graceful scene. 

“Once a week, we have sex. I set terms then and there, you do whatever I say. We can schedule a day. These days can only be back to back if I say so.” 

“How long will this take?” 

“An hour? A day? Depends.” He smirks. 

Techno can feel his nerves burn inside of him. He doesn’t want to accept this, but Tommy will be safe and that’s what Techno needs to be guaranteed. Phil needs to be safe.  _ Ranboo _ needs to be safe, and Tubbo, too. 

“Point is, it’s either you, or I hunt Tommy down to the very ends of the earth and he suffers the fate that you just couldn’t handle.” 

Techno’s stomach feels like a knife was twisted deep in his gut. The urge to vomit it even sharper now. He doesn’t want to offer his hand out, but he has to. 

_ For Tommy, _ he says to himself, and hopes that Tommy won’t be able to hear whatever’s about to go down as Dream moves forward, lips sealing the deal. Techno already wants to scrub his skin free of Dream’s grime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue this on and it's one of my current favorite fics I'm writing. I'm going to be adding a lot of Techno being a replacement father/brother figure for Tommy in as I kind of really hate how c!Phil treats him. I'm gonna be showering the found family trope with love. 
> 
> Yes, Ranboo is becoming part of the found family, as I thirst for found family with Techno and Ranboo.


	4. And you, and you, and you, and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for domestic violence, rape aftermath, rough sex aftermath, no aftercare, speculations of rape but not carried on, blood, bruises, general Owie Owies for Technoblade. Also they discuss piss but it's only because Tommy really needs to pee.
> 
> title from "Prides gonna be the death of you and me (extended)"

Tommy’s been sitting on the bed for hours now, unable to hear anything upstairs. Ranboo is no better, sitting with Tommy on the bed. Well, they’re more  _ laying, _ actually Tommy having let Ranboo wrap around him hours before. Their long limbs had tangled together and they had found calm amidst the storm of the world, even if it was just for a few moments. The sounds of music playing are soft and don’t give any hint of what’s really going on upstairs, though the two do startle at hearing Techno yell a few times. It’s nothing more than short, sharp yelps, but neither exactly know Techno for yelling, so this was more than just a bit of new territory for them. Neither dare comment on the shouts, just curling a little tighter and begging for this end soon. 

It doesn’t end soon. 

“I have to pee,” Tommy admits softly, shifting just a tiny bit to lean up from where his arms are entangled around Ranboo. 

“Do you have a bottle or something,” Ranboo asks. 

“I am not pissing in a bottle.” 

“I can just turn around, close my eyes, and cover my ears,” Ranboo tries once more, leaning up a bit himself. “It’ll just be like peeing outside but more complicated.” 

“Outside, I had a steady stream of water to wash my hands with, Ranboo. I don’t have that here, now, do I?” 

A light blush trickles along Ranboo’s cheeks as he realizes that, well,  _ yeah, _ Tommy does have a point, he supposes. That doesn’t mean Ranboo is too excited about it. “Oh,” is all he says in reply, not entirely sure how to carry on with the little bit. He silently wonders if Techno, with his amazing hearing, can hear their words. He silently wishes Techno could so he could hurry up. Yeah, he’s really not looking to accidentally get peed on and Tommy certainly isn’t looking to piss on his friend (much less his bed) right now. However, having a damn child inside of him makes for an even more cramped bladder and the need to piss is rather frequent. For fuck’s sake, why hadn’t any of them had the foresight to install a bathroom of some sorts here? 

There’s a soft knock at the top, two gentle little things followed by three harder ones, none of which are exactly loud, to even begin with and the latch opens. “He’s gone,” is also Technoblade says before turning away from them, not even leaning down to check on the two. 

Tommy is quick to fumble his way upwards, rushing to the bathroom with a gentle huff leaving him as he goes. He’s a bit more drained than usual and Ranboo is quick to notice it. Tommy’s already confessed what’s happened with Dream in a quick fumbling rant. Ranboo still has no idea how he had managed to cling to his words, but he had clung to every single one and made sense of the broken sentences with trained ease. 

Tommy’s already rushing to the bathroom by the time Ranboo has straightened himself, getting a view of Technoblade. Technoblade, given credit where it’s due, has tolerated Ranboo as well as he can. Techno has a noticeable soft spot for Tommy and Phil, but, as far as Ranboo is aware, it’s only the two. He had seemed to have a few moments where he liked Quackity, Karl, adn Sapnap, but had ultimately turned the three down on a date, which had honestly confused Ranboo more than he wanted to admit. He likes Wilbur and used to put up with Tubbo, but Techno had slightly distanced himself from the two, claiming alliances with his other sibling and father. Ranboo would be lying if he said he couldn’t see the strain beginning to weigh on Techno’s relationship with Phil, though, the more Techno lets him in. Ranboo has no idea whatsoever what his stance on Fundy even actually is, but the one time he had brought it up, Techno’s face had turned sour and he had mumbled, “I liked the farm,” with a hum. Ranboo couldn’t make sense of it. 

The point, though, was that Ranboo was not that close with Technoblade, not  _ really. _ He thinks he’d like to be closer, but he isn’t entirely sure. 

Despite not being close, he can’t make sense of everything now. Technoblade, to say the very least, looked absolutely nothing like the Technoblade Ranboo was used to. 

The man was a mess. Blood stained the front of his shirt, still dripping down it, despite the fact Techno is holding a rag to his nose to stop the blood. His lip is busted, too, bruises aligning his cheeks in what looks to be like handprints from multiple hits. Had Dream just been slapping Techno around? That would be…  _ odd, _ like a cat playing with it’s food and then not even eating it. Hell, even the piercing that connected from his nose to his ear had been ripped out, rather violently so is the fact that his ear is still bleeding and hasn’t even began to clot is anything to go by. His hair is knotted, almost matted looking in spots. There’s no saving it at this very moment. Vaguely, Ranboo notices the dark bruises around Techno’s neck, accompanied with what look like harsh bite marks. Hell, one of them was still bleeding. 

“Ranboo, will you please hand me a healing potion from that chest,” Technoblade akss, pointing vaguely in the direction of one of the chests at the side of the room. “Before Tommy gets out of the bathroom?” 

Ranboo nods, giving a soft, “Uh-huh,” to Techno before nodding once more and scittering over to get what was requested. His eyes stay flitted away from the other, feeling almost guilty as he passes the potion over. Techno merely chugs the strong healing potion, downing it within a few gulps. The sour taste it brings doesn’t phase him in the least. 

“Did Dream....” Ranboo’s voice trails off. His throat burns as red and blue orbs fall on him, Techno’s head slightly turned. 

For the most part, the healing potion has done its job. The bruises are faint and the scars are now there, littering his skin. However, Techno moves to a chest, pulling out gauze and medical take that he sizes to the bite on his neck that still looks enflamed and gross. It looks like a chunk of skin had just been ripped out. Hell, maybe it actually had, Ranboo doesn’t know. Either way, Techno’s aze falls back on him, patiently waiting for Ranboo to finish the same way he would with Tommy. 

“Did Dream…  _ do all of that?” _ He gestures vaguely at Techno as he cuts the gauze, placing it with far too much ease  _ not _ to be concerning. 

The older hybrid stays silent as he nurses his wounds. After a few moments, a quiet, “I hate the taste of my own blood,” leaves him in a whisper. Despite that, he’s still trying to replace the piercings that had obviously been ripped out beforehand with trained ease. It makes Ranboo uncomfortable in a way he can’t pin. 

Tommy comes out of the bathroom with wet hands, flicking the water onto Techno, who merely blinks up at his younger brother. “Oh, you got a real shiner!” He explains, pointing at the bruise that’s still along just beneath Techno’s eyes. “I bet you beat the shit out of Dream, huh?” 

Ranboo knows better. 

Despite that, Techno seems to relax. He smiles as he murmurs, “Yeah, I did beat the shit out of Dream.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. sleepy.


	5. keep your head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, loves, warnings for actual rape in this, as well as drugging someone, essentially date rape drugs, menstrual cycles, forced (magically/potion forced) menstrual cycles, menstrual sex, and implied menstrual kinks but that's honestly a tiny detail and doesn't at all matter. Skip to the last few paragraphs, if need be. There will be a summary of this chapter for those who can't read rape/non-con scenes. Rape/non-con is between Techno and Dream, though, so it's not underage non-con (if that helps any) 
> 
> Title from Independent, Uppermost

Technblade has been doing these weekly meetups for four weeks now, somehow managing to reach his fifth meeting as a back to back with his fourth. They honestly blur together as he deals with the discomfort they bring. Today’s set up was different. Technoblade wasn’t restrained, wasn’t out in the open, wasn’t anything at all what he was used to. Dream wasn’t toying with him or being rough. It makes his body beg for a change, the terror of knowing that this could lead to anything at all instilled in his bones. He wants it to be predictable again, not thrown off. 

For the most part, this seemed more like a date than anything, Techno notes as he washes down the small snack Dream had provided with a purple and red liquid that sloshes around his cup and swirls. It makes his stomach hurt with sharp pains but, at this point, he thinks he would rather take a poisoned potion than to whatever it was that Dream was about to do to him. 

“I used to do this to Tommy,” Dream admits, once he’s deep inside of Technoblade, speaking as if he hadn’t just come inside of the panting man who was still trying to figure out if his quick breathing was from a panic attack or meltdown. Maybe it had been both. “Give him a couple of potions, see how much he could take before he would pass out. You’ve got a pretty big tolerance compared to him. Either way, you won’t remember this for a while, at least until all of these potions are out of your system, and that won’t be for months.” 

Remember things? Techno was already forgetting them. Two minutes ago, he had been drinking out of a chipped whine glass that but his lip and tongue. It was a harsh twist and his body felt like it had been sloshed as he tries to sit up, only to feel sharp pains in his lower abdomen like needles heavily pricking at his uterus. Had he started his period? He couldn’t remember the last time he had had one. Self-brewed hormones weren’t exactly the safest, after all. 

Dream hums, like the blood is nothing. Techno doesn’t think it is as his fingers plunge back into the hybrid. He chokes on his own breath and lets out a pained cry. It hurts more than he knows how to say and he squirms away from Dream's intrusive fingers, legs shutting. 

“Oh, that make you sensitive?” Dream asks as he curls his fingers in a rough way, nails digging along the internal ridges. 

Technoblade lets out a loud sob, body jerking with the movements as Techno weakly pushes Dream away. Since when had he felt so bad? So weak? 

The crying doesn’t stop, nor does Dream, enjoying the mess Technoblade has become underneath him. And Techno can barely breathe with how hard he’s crying now, body giving into the potions from earlier as he loses more and more energy. Techno’s body feels cold and like it's seized up. 

It’s the first of many experiences like this, ones where Techno either only remembers bits of what happened or remembers nothing at all. The days where he remembers nothing are far more comforting than the ones where he remembers things, though he silently wishes he knew them so he could understand what in the fuck was going on. He's lost count of how many times he's done this with Dream, everything blurring together. He thinks they've met up more than there have been weeks, though.

Techno damn near has a heart attack when he realizes Dream is being impossibly gentle with him during one particular night. Why was he being gentle? Why was he being so nice? Why wasn’t he hitting Techno until the man was a bloody mess like he had the first time? It makes Technoblade’s heart beat wildly in his throat, pounding away as terror sets deep within him. Was Dream biding his time? Was he building up to something? Technoblade doesn’t entirely know but he can’t pretend that it doesn’t set off a bout of paranoia. 

He remembers that session in such great detail, remembers how Dream had laid him on the bed and kept the kisses as gentle as can be, focusing on getting Technoblade off instead of getting himself off. The confusion had broken Technoblade and it had taken everything in him not to sob. He couldn’t process the tiny grace he’d been given. It didn’t feel like grace. It felt like a curse that was bestowed upon him with ease. Dream only takes one round to get himself off, letting that be the finish of it. Usually, Dream was greedy, always chasing his own high, always focused on getting his own rocks off and making Techno witness the horrid abominations that were his twisted kinks to get there. 

And he’s so gentle after. He kisses Techno’s face and praises him for being such a good boy. The voices tease Techno, telling them that they could have loved Dream, maybe in another life, if things had been different. Tears run down Techno’s cheeks at that, eyes flitting away from the green set focused on them. They sniffle quietly and pretend Dream doesn’t kiss at their forehead, wiping away the tears with such a gentle thumb. It could have been romantic, could have been nice, could have been a gentle gesture. Techno almost wishes he could twist it to look that way. But he remembers the last session, the blood that had seeped out of him, the knife Dream had implanted in his thigh after. Dream’s name is carved into his thigh. 

He chokes on a sob and Dream holds him tight, kissing the crown of his head, offering soft words while Techno bawls into his hands. Dream pets his hair and helps him shower and clean the mess from his thighs, even fingering Technoblade in the shower. He cleans Technoblade and bathes him in the scent of mint and freshly cut grass, a scent that’s so obviously Dream that it makes Techno want to soak himself in bleach. He plays with Techno’s hair after, braiding it into a crown and weaving it together with strands of gold. He kisses along Techno’s neck, leaving gentle presses in his wake, the sensitive skin tinting pale before returning to its pink tone. 

Technoblade leaves after Dream has fed him and comforted him. He feels so disgusting, vomiting in a stray bush on the way home. The mint scent gives him a migraine. Techno always hated mint. 

But when he gets home, it almost feels like it’s worth it. Well, he  _ knows _ it’s worth keeping Tommy safe. As long as Tommy is safe, he’ll continue this, even if it goes on until the day he dies. He can handle the thrumming buzz of pain between his legs. He can handle it all as long as it means Tommy is safe. 

Tommy lays on the couch, asleep. The cover of darkness is beginning to life as the sun raises. Tommy probably won’t be up for another few hours, at the very least. Technoblade tosses a blanket over their brother, smiling lightly. 

The ache in their limbs is light, joints only slightly protesting as he crawls into the bath, content to soak in the warm water and bathe away the mint scent. He’ll come out smelling strongly of the flowers he had plucked days beforehand and turned to soaps. They had, admittedly, been for Tommy, though the younger had limited desire to smell like lilacs. Techno hadn’t minded all that much and was quick to make whatever scents he could to cover Tommy’s tastes in soap.”The more masculine, the better,” Tommy had told them, and Techno hadn’t understood. How were smells gender specific? Didn’t everyone deserve to smell nice? 

Long story short, Tommy smells like pinewood and cedar chips, something he seems happy to smell of and Techno is happy to provide for his little gremlin of a brother. 

He closes his eyes, letting his hair float in the water. He sighs quietly and hopes tomorrow will be a better day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, Dream is drugging Techno before their "sessions." he's giving him potions and given that Techno can't actually say no to anything without the threat of Dream hurting Tommy, he's settled to go along with it. A lot of these potions result in memory loss and Techno isn't even sure how many times he's met with Dream anymore because he's forgetting the days he has and hasn't.  
> One potion essentially kick starts his menstrual cycle, which he hasn't had in a long time. (Yes, this will be important for later in the fic.) He's on self-brewed hormone potions right now (which he's trying to accommodate and help Tommy with, too, but that's for later).   
> And one day, he's gentle with Techno and it leaves Techno confused and he cries about it. There's aftercare and Dream is just being way too fucking nice about everything. 
> 
> please understand, I've been writing these chapters in vague patches and a good portion of them are written in a spew of two chapters a session or unfinished bits, so I do apologize is they don't seem consistent. It's been hard to keep track of everything and I am trying to post chapters as quickly as I can, since I'll be losing wifi for a bit once I finish moving (which should be soon, incredibly soon). 
> 
> Also, we got nonbinary Technoblade to be an official tag!! I've done it! The trans Todoroki tag is no longer my legacy, nor Trans Richie Tozier or Trans Boris Pavlikovsky! Nonbinary technoblade for the win! That's fuckin pog as shit!!


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy’s fingers gently thrumb along his thigh, tapping out a light beat as he sits next to Ranboo, who seems to be lost in whatever he’s writing in the book. Tommy isn’t reading any of it, just content to lean against his friend. He isn’t entirely sure how far into the pregnancy he actually is, but his stomach is enlarged and he feels like he looke like he’d put a watermelon on his stomach, just beneath his shirt in the way he would as a child, joking around with Tubbo when they were just children. 

His eyes flicker to Techno’s door. The oldest of the group had already retired to their quarters, Techno looking pale and seemingly more out of it than they have been in a long time. Tommy doesn’t know if the voices have decided to roar in Techno’s ear or if they’re beginning to get sick, but his worry begins to increase at seeing Techno become more and more distanced from Tommy, from Tommy and Phil and Ghostbur and even Ranboo, despite the two not even being all that close, to begin with. Technoblade no longer offered the gentle hair ruffles, no longer letting Tommy lay his head on their lap at late hours of the night when the two were both going through moments of mental drainage. Techno spent more and more time in their room, away from the boy, and if they weren’t in their room or tending to their farm or animals, they were gone altogether. It was never for more than a day, but Tommy still worried, biting his lip at the scent of mint and something else that always felt familiar but Tommy had never been able to pin. Techno had always hated mint? Why would they go bathing around in the sharp smell if they hated it so much? 

“Is Techno - Is Techno acting weird, in your opinion,” Tommy asks after he gives Ranboo a gentle shove to the shoulder, no actual malice in the movement. Ranboo was significantly better at reading people than Tommy was, after all, and it meant Ranboo was Tommy’s go to whenever he needed a second opinion on certain things. If he could trust anyone, it was Ranboo. 

“What?” The hybrid asks, a brow slightly raising. 

“Does Techno seem - Is he - Does he seem  _ off _ to you,” Tommy eventually settles on, shifting so he can look at his friend, no longer leaning against Ranboo’s shoulders. “I don’t know if I’m looking into it too much or not but he’s been so  _ weird _ lately.” 

Ranboo’s lips purse and Tommy knows that’s the confirmation he needs. Ranboo’s noticed it, too, unfortunately. “He’s been kind of… distanced, lately,” Ranboo tries, brows slightly furrowing as he considers his words carefully. “I don’t really know.” 

“That isn’t what I’m really talking about and you know it,” Tommy murmurs, reluctantly pressing his cheek back against Ranboo’s shoulder. He huffs softly, brows furrowing as his thoughts thread together. “He’s just… He hasn’t been around and usually he plays with my hair or lets me try to style it like I actually know what I’m fuckin’ doing and when I mess up, he brushes it out and teaches me something new and then puts his hair back down so I can mimic it but he barely even lets me touch him now and he doesn’t ruffle my hair and he’s barely even been talking lately and the other day, I even caught him crying in the bathroom-” 

His ramble is halted by Ranboo asking, “You caught him crying?”

Tommy is hesitant to nod, huffing once more. “Yeah, he was just… I don’t know, he was messing with his hair or something and he just started crying when he tugged on it. I don’t even know what happened. I didn’t bother him and left him alone.” 

“Are you sure he wasn’t just having a bad day or something? Stuff like that can happen to everyone, you know.” 

Tommy frowns. “That’s the thing! THere was nothing that could have happened! I’ve been keeping away from him as much as I can and I’m not touching him and I’ve just been-” 

Tommy’s mind halts, eyes widening. 

He stills and his face flushes of it’s color. 

“Tommy,” Ranboo softly asks, a brow slightly raising. 

“Does…” He shifts a bit. Tommy pulls away from his friend, turning to look directly at the other. Ranboo settles the pen and book, putting them on his lap, giving Tommy his full attention though his lips purse with thought. “Does he sort of…. Was that what I was like when I first got away from Dream?” 

Immediately, Ranboo’s eyes drop down, falling and no longer focused on the younger. 

“Was I, Ranboo,” he reiterates his question. THe blond’s nails subconsciously dig into his pants, pressing harshly on his thigh. “Do you if something - if something happened between Techno and Dream? Techno would have killed Dream. He wouldn’t have just beaten the shit out of him. He didn’t  _ kill _ Dream.” 

Ranboo sports of guilty look, clearing his throat. His brows are still furrowed as he turns away, elbow settling on the table by the edge of the couch and chin settling on the back of his hand.  _ “Yeah,” _ he admits in such a soft tone, Tommy barely even hears him. 

“Yeah to - Yeah to him acting like I was, to confirming something - something happened between them, or that he and Dream - Gosh, did  _ Dream?...” _ His voice trails off and his eyes widen. The realization of it sets in heavily and Tommy’s eyes burn with tears. 

Would Techno really do that? Would  _ Dream _ really do that? Would Techno just give himself up? Why would he do that? Techno had never once had any genuine romantic attraction to anyone, much less sexual attraction. He often expressed his disliking on sex and how little he wanted a partner, especially during he and Wilbur’s teenage years when Wilbur tried to set Techno up with any and all who spoke to the piglin before Techno had broken Wilbur’s nose and explained that, no, he’s never wanted a partner and even if he did, it would be platonic and mutual and built on understanding, not Wilbur’s bullshit “you two would look cute together”. Tommy remembers the dramatic shift that day and he could still feel the tension in the air after Techno’s fist had connected with Wilbur’s nose. 

Techno had once helped Tommy, helped Tommy through a bout of dysphoria where Tommy had been frustrated and sobbing and couldn’t begin to explain that maybe sex wasn’t his thing, either. He wanted a girlfriend, yeah, sure, girls were really pretty and he thinks he might want to kiss one. But beyond kissing? The thought always made his skin crawl and dysphoria rage. Technoblad ehad been patient and explained what being asexual was, having a handful of phrases that had to do with those symbols on the cards from that solitaire game Phil and Techno used to play. They had talked a lot and Techno helped Tommy sort out so much more than he had even began to know he needed. 

“What’d… What’d Dream do to him? What’d  _ Techno _ do?” 

Ranboo, unfortunately, doesn’t have an answer for Tommy, his brows just furrowing tighter and lips pressing tighter together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, abt to keyboard smash my way into a fanfic: Wanna see some real speed, bitch?


	7. so bite your tongue and choke yourself to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from choke by I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME

“Do you think we could have children, Technoblade,” Dream asks, his eyes half-lidded and focused on Techno, though the other man’s eyes are focused on the ceiling, away from Dream. His hands sit atop his chest, folded while his body twists, the extra appendage that was his tail curled around his own thigh. Dream rubs at his hip, thumb pressing against the bone, touch feathery light. 

“What?” Techno asks, their attention jerking from the ceiling to Dream, brows furrowing. “What are you talking about?” 

Dream reiterates in a slightly irritated tone, “Would we be able to have children, Technoblade? Is that a thing you can do?” His grip on Techno’s hip tightens a bit and Techno’s tail responds by getting a bit tighter around his thigh. Dream doesn’t seem to notice, or, if he does, he doesn’t actually care.

“I’m infertile,” Techno says softly, “Piglins can’t reproduce outside of their species.” 

“You’re part shapeshifter.” Dream bluntly retorts, glaring at Technoblade and his grip tightening that much more. 

Techno nods. “That’s thanks to potions that have been forgotten with time, Dream. I can’t do anything about it now. That was my mothers’ doing and I had no part in it. I doubt they even wrote things down about it and if they did, the papers would have been confiscated when they went to trial like everything else they had owned was.” It was a plain lie. THe papers are at home, buried, hidden away where only Techno knows where to find them. Dream’s nails dig into the flesh of Techno’s hip, piercing the skin easily. “Besides, I’d be infertile after the hormones. They’ve probably already destroyed my ovaries.” 

Dream’s nails dig a bit deeper before he sighs and relents. It’s one of the first times Dream’s been rough since what Techno had dubbed “date night.” He keeps being gentle, taking time to make sure Techno feels good before doing anything else. It only ever makes the man uncomfortable. He hates sex. He knows he always will, after this. Despite that, Dream pulls back, moving down to gently kiss as the new crescent shaped nail marks in his hip, wiping at the blood with his tongue. Techno wants to throw up at the sight, though he doesn’t say that. 

“I’m sorry,” Dream murmurs, “You know, I get so mad sometimes. It’s not your fault your body is wrong.” 

Techno shifts slightly, murmuring a quiet, “I’m sorry.” His gaze slips away and he rests his head on the pillow, eyes blinking shut. Is that was Dream was doing? Trying to get Techno knocked up? Sure, Technoblade could still get periods, of course he could. He hasn’t in a while, though the recent one had given him a sharp scare. He hadn’t expected it and it made him uncomfortable as could be, dysphoria raging and body feeling like death. He had spent that time holed up in his room, occasionally checking on Tommy or sending Ghostbur to do it. 

Dream moves up, pressing kisses along Techno’s neck, then along his ear, replying with, “Nothing to be sorry for. I’m sure we can fix this, it’ll just take a while.” 

Techno’s stomach flips and he can’t withhold the flinch. 

(He misses the way Dream smirks at seeing him flinch, though Dream’s expression is quick to flip back to its regular state.) 

He can’t imagine himself pregnant, middle swollen and hands clasped over his stomach. Could he even raise a child? He could partially raise Tommy, could help Wilbur with raising Fundy, could help Tommy with the baby on the way. But could be actually raise his own child? He knows he doesn’t want a child with Dream. He knows Dream would be a horrid father, the unbridled terror that Dream would do  _ anything _ to the child there. He’d have to kill Dream, kill him so many times over, kill him dead. He would spend the rest of his existence doing nothing but fighting. 

It wasn’t worth it. 

His eyes squeeze shut and he sniffles, tears dribbling down his cheeks and collecting on the sheets of the bed. He squeezes his eyes shut so tightly that he sees colors dance across his vision and a gentle sob falls from his lips. 

“I know, Techno.” Dream brushes at a straw section of hair, pushing it out of Techno’s tear tracks. He presses more kisses along Techno’s skin, licking at his jawline in a way that has Techno shivering uncomfortably, even with his sobbing. “It’s sad that you can’t have my kids. Tommy cried the same way, said he was too young to do it. And now that you’re here, you can’t do it.” He kisses the taller’s cheek and moves to straddle Techno’s hips, one knee on each side, encasing them so the two are pelvis to pelvis. “We can keep trying for a baby? We can try all kinds of potions and I’ll even do research until we find something that works out for the both of us?” He pins Techno’s wrists above their head. “That sounds nice, doesn’t it?” 

Techno chokes on an even sharper sob, his eyes flitting to a section of the ceiling just by Dream’s head. He can’t look at the other, not right now. He can’t. His eyes squeeze shut once more and he crumbles. 

He accepts Dream’s hug and pretends it’s Phil who’s whispering gentle reassurances, that Phil is the one playing in his hair and calling him his baby and kissing he forehead. He pretends Dream isn’t calling him his baby boy and promising Techno a child, promising to make it happen however he can, however many times it takes. 

Techno knows there’s no escaping this now. There is no “i can’t do that this week” ever. Techno can’t refuse a single day without harsh repercussions and the threat to Tommy’s safety burdening him. Hell, last week, he was sicker than a dog and Dream still wanted to see him. He knows that Dream will find out how to get Techno pregnant at some point. The potions are old but the items are common, just specific. THey were rare in the nether but common as could be here on earthen soil. And he couldn’t just have abortion after abortion. His body could only physically take so much and the instant it crashed, not only as Techno done for, but also Tommy, Tommy and Phil and Tubbo and Ranboo and even that clump of cells Tommy has decided to play host for. 

His body shakes and he wants to beg Dream to stop this. 

He can’t. 

He pretends that Phil is wrapping strong arms around him, reassuring a broken bundle that was ten-year-old Technoblade that he would fix him up, that Technoblade would never hurt like that again, that there would always be a bright and hopeful light at the end of the tunnel. 

  
There isn’t an end to this tunnel and the darkness spans on until the end of days. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually coping with being sexually assaulted so all of my stories as of late are dealing with rape/pregnancy themes. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I don't really understand much of what's going on in canon as I've been heavily skipping around (mostly focused on Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur, as well as some bits about George and Tubbo). I will admit, I actually do love Dream but his arch has taken a huge turn and it Hurts. 
> 
> Here's my discord server, in case anyone would like to join and find me rambling about the Sleepy Boys Inc!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
